High school life
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: the charaters of Kim possible and Sailor moon go to the same school.
1. New School

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Kim possible.. Haruka and Michiru are both girls who are in love so if you don't like then don't read and they are not cousin. If there are still any spelling or grammar errors blame the spell/gamer check on work processor. This is an what if everyone went to the same school/ story, even if their ages are different on the show,

It was a few days after school had just stared and Middleton high school had just received a new student. At the beginning they got a few transfer from Japan. This new student was also from Japan a 5' 9"short-haired dirty blond; that could make any girl fall head over heels only one thing, this blond was a girl. Haruka was a maculate female. She was also a tomboy. Haruka was often mistaken for a boy; however teachers knew that Haruka was a girl. A girl with sea-green hair couldn't help but fall in love at first sight of the blond. A few days had gone by, and Haruka has flirted with lot of the girls.

Carrie walked by wonder why she had not gotten flirted with. Kim Possible teen-hero had told Haruka about Carrie. "So this Carrie girl is bad news? She isn't good looking" Haruka said "but you on the other hand" Haruka said. She then grabbed Kim's hand and kissed it. Kim blushed; she thought Haruka was a cute boy.

Just then Carrie walked by "Hey!" Carrie said. She had see Haruka kiss Kim on the hand. "Why he doesn't talk to me, she wondered. Haruka just ignored her. The Track teacher wanted Haruka to try out for track; so he asked her to tryout after school. The teachers knew that Haruka was female; the Track teacher was impressed at how fast Haruka was. "You are fast," the teacher said. "I' am the wind" Haruka responded "So where are you from?" the teacher asked "Tokyo, Japan" Haruka replied. "Really, we had bunch of girls transferred here at the begging of the school year." the teacher told her.

After a recent fight, all the sailor soldiers had lost some of their memories. They transferred to Middleton because they believed there was some sort of evil going on. But they forgot each other. Now they were all at the same school, but had no idea.

"I double dare you!" flex said. "Okay" Ron said. Wade had made Ron his own super suite and Ron wanted to try it out. Flex just had dared Ron to go into the girls' locker room using the invisible mode on the super suite. It was after school but there was a chance that any girls doing after school actives could be in there. Ron and flex had set up a camera. Ron entered the locker room, and walked around. "I wonder if there are any girls in here" Flex said. "Only one way to find out" Ron said. Ron walked around the corner; there was a tall girl with short dirty-blond hair, changing. Ron's eyes went wide. The blonde turned around but saw nothing. Ron left quickly.

"I think she noticed I was there Ron said. "So that's why you ran out" flex asked. "Yea, but she look familiar" Ron said

The next day at lunch Kim's K immature went off. "Go wade" Kim said "hey Ron, how did the test for your super suite go" wade asked. "What test? "Kim asked "hey red" a voice said from behind. It was Haruka. Ron screamed upon seeing her face. "Hey" Kim giggled. "What's with the screaming?" Haruka asked. Kim glared at Ron. "Ron what kind of test did you do for the super suite" Kim asked. "Flex dared me to do it, after school I went into the girls locker-room and she was in there. "Yeah, right Ron" Kim said 'I thought I was being watched" Haruka said. She then slapped Ron "wait, what?" Kim said. "I never said I was a guy" Haruka said. "I meant everything I said" she added. Ron just started laughing then stopped when Haruka glared at him.

"I can't believe Haruka is a girl" Kim said. "I can't believe she flirted with you and meant it"Ron said. "I hope Carrie doesn't find out that Haruka is a lesbian" Monique added.

Bonnie was a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in the school talking to Carrie. Carrie was also a cheerleader and had stole Brick away from Bonnie "I heard that Haruka might be a girl" Bonnie said. "As in always a girl or turned into a girl." Carrie asked. "I have no idea, maybe it's just a lie, how can Haruka be a girl" Bonnie said "you know if that is true I would have to teach Haruka a lesson" she said. Bonnie was a mean girl but Carrie took things way to far. "Carrie, why do you have to take things too far? "Bonnie asked. "Just because Rockwaller". Carrie said and walked out.

Michiru another student at the school, didn't mind the news, she also had been another girl who Haruka had flirted with. She had a feeling the Haruka was a girl at first and some how she felt like she know here. Michiru had messed her bus, and she saw Haruka getting ready to leave today Haruka had taken her motorbike today. "Hey" Michiru said. "Hey" Haruka said back. Haruka had no idea why, but she felt like she knows Michiru. "I missed my bus" Michiru said. "Want a ride?" Haruka asked. "Yes, Michiru said. Haruka gave Michiru her spare helmet. Michiru got on the back of the bike and put her arms around Haruka and leaned against her back.

"Hold on tight" Haruka said. Haruka drove to the park. At the park was the other sailor solider and tuxedo mask in normal form. Haruka and Michiru walked up. "_What are you doing here_" everyone wonder just then two cats approached them. "Close your eyes" one said. They all did, then they saw all the things they are forgotten. "I missed you, Michiru" Haruka said. Grabbing the sea-green haired girl. "Everyone!" Usagi cried. "Glad we all ended up finding each other, can't believe we lost part of your memories" Hotaru said. "We should live in groups near each other. " Setsuna said. "Okay you and Hotaru can live with Haruka and Michiru" Mamoru said. Usaig had her arms around him. "We can live together, with the rest." she said. "Why do we have to live with them?" Hotaru asked. "Those to are way too horny from there own good" Setsuna said. Haruka and Michiru are making-out. "See" Setsuna added. "You just wish you had someone" Haruka said. "well someone else is going to have to live with us, so it's five and five" Michiru said.

"Not it" Minako, Rei, Ami all said at once. Makoto was a bit distracted. "No fair Usagi cried. "Makoto is good at cooking" she added.

"We could try to find a house big enough for all of us" Ami suggested. "So then the house will have two groups of horny people" Setsuna said. "We are not that bad" Usagi cried Haruka just grinned "I not going to deny it, you know it has been awhile" Haruka said looking at Michiru. "Oh, my!" she said then giggled. "We can meet up tomorrow" Luna said one of the cats. "We need to also be on the look for the enemy" Atriums said the other cat. The next day, they found a place to live. "This place is big," Haruka said. Everyone went exploring. "Hey look this bathroom has on of those bathtubs with jets, it's not a hot tube but close enough" Michiru said.

"Shotgun!" Haruka shouted she ran into the bathroom and got into the tub. "Haruka, get out" Michiru said. Grabbing the blond arm and pulling her out. They all at dinner together talking about what had been up "Hey bun-head are you keeping your grades up?" Haruka asked. Referring the Usagi's hair style. "Yes" Usagi said. "now, if anyone asks we all know each other and we just acted like we didn't because we wanted to get to know the people at the school better" Haruka said

When Monday came around, students had heard about the move and were wondering what is up.

TBC:


	2. Them again?

One of Michiru's Pictures was in the display case along with other students. Michiru was looking at the pictures. Someone walked up to the display case, "that one is mine" the voice said panting to a picture of the entire cheer-squad . "That is a very good picture, that one is mine." Michiru said pointing to a picture of a kingdom that was getting destroyed, the kingdom was on the moon. "That's dark but very cool, I'm Josh." he said. "Thanks, I'm Michiru" she replied. "So what's a cute girl like you, drawing something so dark?" Josh asked. "It's something that happened long ago, it was a vision" Michiru said. "Looks like it's on the moon" Josh said. "It is; it's the Moon Kingdom" Michiru said. "Active imagination" Josh said. _"It's all real" _Michiru thought to herself. No one could know the truth about her and the rest being Sailor Soldiers.

They walked down the hall, "so are you doing anything this weekend" Josh asked. "I'm already dating someone" Michiru said. "it's not a date, I already have a girlfriend, some of the other students are getting to gather Haruka walked up and warped her arms around Michiru. "Oh, hi there Haruka" Michiru said. "this is josh, he painted the picture of the cheerleaders here" she added. "so you are an artist too' Haruka asked. "yea, I like to paint, Michiru painting look so real' Josh said. "oh, Josh and some other student are getting other this weekend want can we go?" Michiru "sure, where is it" Haruka asked. "Kim's place" josh said

Later that day Usagi and Mamoru were talking and kissing. Not to far away Haruka and Michiru were making-out. Bonnie and Tara walked by. "Get a room" Bonnie said. Haruka turned around, and flipped her off. "Don't tell me, what to do" Haruka said. Bonnie walked off. Haruka and Michiru contained to make-out. "all-right that's enough" a gruff voice said. It was Mr. Barkin. "Now get to class" he added. Haruka and Michiru headed to class.

Carrie had been spying; she skipped class in hoping one of them would use the bathroom or get something out of their lockers. Carrie smiled when she saw Haruka walking back from the bathroom.

Carrie and four foot ball players cornered Haruka. I'm going to teach you a lesson. First you flirt with random girls, now you are doing who knows to that that girl you were kissing and to top it all off you are a girl yourself." Carrie said. "go way and leave me alone." Haruka said "teach that dyke a lesson" Carrie told the four football players. Haruka hated that word, she was normally clam. however the way Carrie said it and added teach a lesson made her mad.. "Say that word again and I'll break your stupid face" Haruka snarled "dyke" Carrie said. Haruka punched Carrie knocking her back. The football players that Carrie had brought with her tried to attack Haruka but she beat each one of them up.

Carrie got back up and tried to attack Haruka; however Haruka just hit her again. Haruka sat down Carrie and the football players ran off "Damn" a voice said. Haruka stood up ready to attack. The girl had place green skin and long black hair. "There are only two people I know that can fight like that are me and Kimmie." the girl said. "I'm Shego." she said Haruka just glared at her. "Carrie is a bitch and takes things to far, those four football players, she slept with them." Shego said before walking away.

Shego had told a few friends about the fight and the next day the almost the whole school knew what happened. Carried walked down the hall, she had stitches in her nose and lip. "What happened Carrie?" Bonnie teased. Carrie didn't say a word. "I can't believe she took down four football players" Kim said. "I can't believe Carrie slept with the four of them' Ron said. "She gave all of the stitches" Kim said. "I didn't think anyone else could fight like that" Shego said behind them. "What do you want?" Kim asked. Shego was on of the bad kids. "Nothing, I can't join in on the talk? So where did she learn to fight like that?" Shego wondered

September was almost over, When Seiya, Yaten and Taiki should up at the school. They are know as the 3 lights a boy band from Japan. They are also the sailor Star lights.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki are now at our school" Usagi said. "Oh great" Haruka muttered. Last time they were here Seiya was flirting with her Michiru

.at lunch time. Seiya walked up to the table where Usagi, Haruka and Michiru sat

"Hey, Haruka" Seiya said. Haruka just ignored him. "Come on now, still mad about the whole dressing room thing? No one told me Michiru wasn't single" Seiya added. "Oh, Haruka I thought you were over it" Michiru said. "I just don't like your face." Haruka giggled. "So we are all good" Seiya asked. "Yes, but if I catch you flirting with Michiru you will get it" Haruka said.

TBC


	3. A pertty new girl? The trio return

"I can't wait, for the senior camping trip" Kim said as she walked down the hall

"It's going to be fun KP" Ron said. Haruka walks up to her locker and see a pretty girl; with light blue hair "hi" Haruka says the winks at her. "Hi" the girl says back. "Haruka-san" Usagi shouted. Walking up to Haruka

"Did you decide who you want in your cabin?" Usagi asked then looked at the new girl. "Fisheye? It that you" Usagi asked. "Usagi, it's you, isn't it. I haven't seen you in a while." Fisheye replied. "Haruka this Fisheye, he use to work for the dead moon circus" Usagi said

Haruka looks at fisheye "you're a guy?" she asked. "Yes," Fisheye replied. "Is Hawkeye and Tigereye here too?" Usagi asked "yea, they are around here somewhere." fisheye said. "Dose he always look like a girl?" Haruka asked. "Haruka, Fisheye just is, what was that word. Oh yea! feminine. Just like you are err… maculate." Usagi said. "Wait you're girl" Fisheye asked. "Yes," Haruka responded

"Are you wearing makeup?" Haruka asked. "Yes!" Fisheye resounded. And flatted the wrinkle out of his dress… Hawkeye and Tigereye walk up the fisheye. "Hi, Usagi" Tigereye said. "Hi, Tigereye and Hawkeye" Usagi said. Michiru walks up to her locker. "Hey Haruka" she says. "Hi, Michiru" Usagi said. Tigereye see Michiru, "hello, you are quite beautiful" he said. "She mine bud." Haruka said "so are you guys going on the senior fall trip?" Usagi asked. "Yes, It sounded like lots of fun" Fisheye replied.

Kim and Ron walk by. "Hey Kim" Haruka said. "Oh, Hi Haruka.," Kim resounded. "Who are the new guys and chick?" Ron asked. "They are all guys" Haruka said.

Ron had a blank stare, "really, well that's inserting." Kim said not sure what else to say.

Fisheye just smiled, Ron and Kim walk off. "More people from Japan, what with all the transfers and they all know each other something suspicious is going on" Kim said.

AN: Fisheye is male in the original version of SM, in the dub they make him female. And yes he dose wear make up and dress like a girl a lot of the times.


End file.
